The Threads of a Web
by Ladiladida
Summary: Killing was the sweetest thing, that's what he believed. Sandor Clegane misses the kill, instead he assists a fool who only drinks and whores at a den of iniquity. In this tangled world he sees the women of this place, a wife of ice, an infamous whore and a tempting serving girl. Killing may be the sweetest thing, but temptation burns like fire. Sandor/OCs Mature themes.


The place was a den of iniquity, a dirge, a large, rotting shack of misdemeanour full to the brim with those driven by wants of the flesh. Men drank till they could no longer stand and found company in the arms of what they desired. It was reaching the peak of night where finding a private corner to fuck away a short while was difficult, yet bodies staggered after other bodies to seek copulation. Large, square candelabras hung from the ceiling offering a warm light to the scene, the air smelt of beer, sweat and desire now and it was filled with riotous laughter and occasional sparring challenges from the drunk.

Sandor Clegane had sat these last two hours, his vision slowly hazing over as he took in good wine. Overhead despite the noise he heard the creak of wood and scampering of folk. Whilst he waited here he had scanned the room for something that wet his appetite, he was past the eating and drinking stage, he was ready for fucking. His eye had been caught by a girl doing the rounds of refilling tankards and goblets, cradling in her arm a large wineskin like she held a child. She poured, smiled, chatted and walked from group to beckoning group with a distinctive sway of the hips that would please the eye of many a man. When one drunken fellow would happen to yank her onto his lap for a feel of her she would laugh, slap their face playfully if she felt the man was the right side of drunk and wander back to her duties. Sandor saw she played the role well and as of yet she had not led any man outside or upstairs for the benefit of sating them.

Unlike some of the other girls here, she looked well, he could see it in her skin. A peachy glow reflected on her high cheek bones and her large black brown eyes eyed everyman for his worth in the building, the gold they would spend. Unassuming in her dress, a mixture of green and browns which barely showed any flesh but rather accentuated the promising curves of hips and breasts, each moved smoothly as she did, mouth-watering to anyone who beheld her. Her copper blonde hair like a ream of silk, it's ringlets moving like an untamed wave crashing to shore when she turned her head suddenly to answer a call for wine.

Sandor noticed one thing in particular, he was not sure why it struck him, but her hands were clean. As she poured the wineskin near him he saw the soft, supple skin and delicate fingers. He imagined them wrapped around his cock or that pretty little mouth that lured so many men into spending more and more taking him in. Her legs were neither short nor long, she was medium height but that wouldn't matter when she was on her knees or back whilst he fucked her. And he would, even now he could feel his need begin to strain beneath his clothes.

A man appeared in the door way, hair streaked with the first signs of silver and bearing a scruffy beard. He hollered to her with a wave of his hand and she nodded, her wineskin was empty and she would refill. Sandor watched for a second as the two conversed, it was intimate yet platonic, the man spoke close to her ear but he touched her in no way. Only a eunuch, fool or a relative would be so. As she disappeared through the door Sandor hauled his large, cumbersome frame from his seat and he followed her. Outside was a small out building containing several barrels and there he found her. Slumping against the door frame to support himself a little he made her start and she almost dropped the wineskin she was refilling.

"You're not supposed to come out here with me!" She exclaimed, gripping the skin closer to her and clearly on her guard.

"He'll come looking for you will he?" Sandor replied with a smirk, the girl's face screwed up a little with annoyance.

"This is my brother's premises."

"Does your brother decide a price and where we go?"

"No."

"Then I deal with you." Sandor came a little further forward; the outer building was big enough he could fuck her in here before anyone had noticed she'd gone.

"I don't fuck!" She urged, ducking past him as he neared her but he soon had her cornered. His smile broadened when her own eyes grew wider. The girl wasn't stupid for he could see the fear in her eyes but he did not doubt this was her first offer.

"You've got a twat between those legs of yours haven't you?"

"Like every other girl."

"Well it's there to be used then so what price?" He grunted impatiently, her chest heaving tempting him to rip the fabric from her body and throwing her to the floor.

"Here, take the wineskin sir…"

"I am no ser!" He growled loudly and this time she did drop it, her frame shaking from the danger posed in his voice. Sandor was drunk and he needed to purge a need, she was his vessel and he was far beyond civility in such matters, especially when this girl so out of character was proving unhelpful. "Just a man with an urge to fuck."

"Do you even know my name?" She asked angrily. "Every woman has one as well as what is between her legs. The answer is no I will not, there are whores here for that, and I am no such thing."

She started to move past but he blocked her against the wall once more, his arms and eyes pinning her there. His scarring was in better light to her now and she gazed at him.

"Is this what makes you say no? You can face away."

"It is your manner that is hideous not your face." She exclaimed, trying her hardest to get under one of his arms, he laughed mockingly at her, pushing her back into place. Bringing his face close his musk and sweat invaded her nostrils, she smelt of good wine, delicious. Sweat beaded on her forehead and he could see the pulse at the base of her throat throbbing.

"Something else then?" He rasped.

"Aelis!" A voice bellowed angrily. "Hurry up!"

"That is my brother; you would do well to let me pass."

"I could kill your brother, fuck you bloody and then kill you and no one could stop me." He whispered hoarsely, gripping her arms tight.

"Lying with someone willing is the better pleasure surely?" She asked teeth chattering as her hands fumbled for something in her dress. Catching her wrist he saw there was a small knife in it, he squeezed painfully hard until she dropped it to the floor.

"Do you think many fuck me willingly?"

"Come back inside with me and I shall find you such a whore."

There was something that made him relent, it wasn't goodness, but relent he did. As soon as he released her she picked up the wineskin, refilled it with trembling hands and hurried back inside. Sandor waited a moment before returning, watching her as she recovered herself and went back to smiling at drunkards, her hips swaggering as she did so. At one point she turned her head and saw him leaning in the doorway, he beckoned her for wine. Her composure lessened a little as she approached but in the sight of her brother's gaze she did her best.

Pouring the deep, red liquid with trembling hands she dared herself to look into his scarred face. In her mind she compared the skin to candle wax and she focused on how one eye was hooded over.

"You stare at everyone's face." He sneered.

"I shall remember yours."

"It's the last thing many have seen."

"So you say."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do not need to try, your vile words in there were enough to show you rotten, your face proves nothing."

"You still say no, even to me fucking you face down. Never fear, you might actually enjoy yourself. I wager no cock in here has offered pleasure to you."

Aelis was about to answer him when a well-dressed man staggered down the stairs with a girl wrapped in his arm. The girl acted as support and Aelis knew her well, she was Enza one of the harder working whores of her brother's business. Enza's dark skin and hair kissed by fire made her a unique beauty about these parts, so many pallid women worked as whores. Her frame was tall and slim and her small breasts disappointed no one for she had stamina and skill beyond many. But the man was known to her also, dressed in deep, expensive green robes he stumbled with Enza in tow, pouring wine into her giggling mouth.

"Clegane!" He bellowed merrily, staggering over. "Go back to my wife! Tell her I shall not be home tonight, stay and watch her will you."

"Yes, ser." Sandor answered with more respect than he had so far shown to Aelis. Turning to her himself, Faelus Spiridon a handsome yet vice riddled man held out his glass to her.

"Fill it girl!" His hand shook from drunkenness and it took Aelis a moment to aim the wineskin. "That's right, completely full that's the only way to do things. This whore knows it!"

Enza was yanked closer to him and he inhaled her hair, Sandor watched as Aelis seemed to shrink a little smaller, he knew she was hiding her disgust.

"Be off with you Clegane; maybe take this one with you." Faelus trailed a finger down her face and Aelis froze, this made him laugh. "Unplucked!"

Faelus teetered off with Enza, Aelis looked on at them for some time but turning she saw Sandor was no longer stood by her. Filled with relief she continued her nightly toil.

Sandor rode back the short distance to his master's residence, a well-tended house with several servants, the women had long been well fucked by their master and he was now bored of them, thus he sought company further afield. Hauling himself up the spiral staircase Sandor's mind was preoccupied with the sway of those hips and imagining the feel of being inside Aelis. He was not usually partial to unplucked girls, they cried or were awkward, spent desire never seemed quite so satisfying. But now he considered otherwise and he would have her.

Knocking on the door a low, velvet voice allowed him to come in. Seated by the window, goblet of wine in hand sat a regal beauty decked in rich purples. Her long raven hair smoothed down with extensive brushing and her snow white skin glistening in the candle that flickered nearby. This was ice beauty before him, hardened like himself yet his opposite in every way. Turning to him with cool, violet eyes she asked.

"My husband sends word."

"He will not be home tonight."

Merta Spiridon threw her head back a little and laughed, her pronounced chin wobbling, her eyes closed. Shaking her head she rose, the black silk sheet flowing behind her, small tendrils framing her face. Coming close to him she looked up, he towered over her small frame.

"You smell like sweat Clegane. I told you I do not like you near me smelling so." She hissed. "The whore house must be crowded tonight."

Sandor said nothing, he even tried not to look at her, she stepped nearer, her eyes closing and she considered. Her chiselled beauty merged into concentration and for a moment she stood silent. Not knowing what to do Sandor began to back away respectfully, but she stopped him.

"Did you bed a woman tonight Clegane?"

"No."

"Not even whilst your master did?"

"No." He answered again.

"But you saw someone." He said nothing, she laughed. "Not a whore then. Do you like them that way, deep down? Whores are so collective in their skill I suppose, efficient but unimaginative."

Sandor wanted to say how she little she knew about the skills of Enza, though part of him imagined this lady could fuck some men to mercy. Merta Spiridon was an ice queen, yet anyone other than her husband saw there was far more fire beneath the surface were it to be cracked. But fools were often married to beauty, he saw that every day.

"Go Clegane!" She uttered, turning back to the window. "Thank you for bringing me the news."

With the door closed Sandor walked a few steps before leaning against the wall. His groin ached from being unsated and close proximity to two equally fuckable women proved frustrating. His master was a fortunate fool he would like to rip open with his sword, he hated him. Back to his own room to exorcise such lust by his own means was going to be his only option, until descending he saw Ila a maid he remembered catching several times with Faelus.

"Come here girl!" He said and putting down her candle she followed him without question.


End file.
